


Here’s our life

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Haruno Sakura, Demisexual Uchiha Sasuke, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Uzumaki Naruto, Partying, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tiktokers - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, college students, just teens being teens, teen drinking, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Just a fun story about the Naruto trio having a YouTube channel and having fun. Watch them (more like read them) doing challenges and recording their memories.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Here’s our life

Just a fun little idea I have

Be sure to treat it just like an actual YouTube video okay?

Joking, don’t do that

Unless....you want to

Well...I only though of four things for them to do so it’d be nice if you requested more ideas.

It’ll be a while before I start though.

So go check out the stories I have started~


End file.
